Undercover
by anon412
Summary: COMPLETE!Kate and Tony go Undercover in California to find a serial killer preying on couples. I had this posted at a Yahoo group awhile back and decided to post it here. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Undercover

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter 1

Gibbs walked into the office a half an hour late getting smart  
remarks from Tony until Kate silenced him with a look, that's  
when  
they both noticed his limping.  
"What happened boss?" Tony asked concerned as he got up to  
help him.  
"I broke a few toes working on my boat last night. And I'm  
fine  
Tony." Gibbs waved Tony off and sat at his desk and was about to  
reach for his constantly ringing phone when Kate interrupted him.  
"How did you break your toes working on your boat? And why were  
you  
working on your boat anyways, I thought you had a date last  
night?"  
Tony's eyebrows shot up and an evil grin spread across his face.  
"Ha  
ha ha boss! I can't wait to hear you explain this one!"  
"Don't hold your breathe. Aren't you two supposed to be  
finishing up  
those reports that were due on my desk two days ago?" Gibbs fixed  
them both with a look and finally was able to reach for his phone  
and get down to business.

Kate looked across at Tony who was still grinning like a fox. She  
could see the little wheels turning in his mind as he worked out how  
Gibbs broke his toes. "Pigs," she muttered as she turned back  
to her  
computer and began finishing up her report on the last case they had  
been working on. An African-American Marine had been hung outside  
his house by a fellow Marine who came from a long line of the Ku-  
Klux-Klan's. Kate was still trying to figure out how the Marine  
had  
gotten past the psych evaluation. When they picked him up he was  
screaming obscenities about how whites were the chosen ones and that  
all blacks should swing. When she had told him to shut up, he had  
started in on how incompetent women were; Tony had had to hold her  
back.  
"Hey Kate," Tony called brining her out of her reverie  
"have you  
heard whether or not he's getting the death penalty?"  
"Nope, I haven't talked to anyone at JAG yet." She smiled  
briefly at  
Tony before getting back to work.

A few hours later Gibbs was shouting into his phone, making both  
Tony and Kate's heads snap up. "What the hell? Damn, all  
right. I'll  
be right over." Gibbs didn't usually lose his cool, so who  
ever it  
was on the other line had just said something to really get under  
his skin.  
"What's up boss?"  
"Nothing that concerns you yet, I'll be back in a few  
hours." Gibbs  
limped his way up the steps and into the elevator with a scowl on  
his face. It wasn't until the elevator doors were closed that  
Kate  
felt safe enough to speak.  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
"I dunno, but Gibbs didn't look to happy. Maybe something  
about an  
ex-wife?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Which one?" Kate replied with an amused grin.  
Tony flashed her one of his mega-watt smiles, "I always knew I  
liked  
you. Hey," he said checking his watch, "you wanna go grab  
some  
lunch? I'm starving."  
"Sure, you want to try that Indian place on 10th street?"  
"Sounds good, you're buying."

Part 2

Gibbs walked/limped into the office of his old friend Special Agent  
Jeffrey Cunningham with an uneasy feeling. Jeff had first contacted  
him a few months ago to get some ideas about a case he was working  
on. Four couples who had attended a couple's spa in California  
had  
gone missing and then had been found dead, the women had been  
strangled and the men had been stabbed. The first couple had been  
found in the woods just outside where the spa's property line  
ended.  
That had been six years ago and the case had been considered dead  
until three years later when the second couple had gone missing.  
Each time the police investigated they were hit with dead ends  
everywhere they turned. Neither of the couples knew each other or  
had any enemies. Both were well off but not extremely wealthy. It  
seemed like two separate cases except for the cause of death which  
was the same. Also, the positioning of the bodies was the same. The  
bodies were placed on their sides facing each other with there eyes  
open. The police were once again at a dead end and had put the cases  
on the back burner, waiting for something new to come up and break  
the case. When the third couple was found a year and a half later,  
the local police had handed the investigation over to the FBI,  
hoping that there resources would be able to shed some new light on  
the murders. The FBI had closed down the Spa for a few months,  
questioned all of the staff and gone over all of the couple's  
cabins  
with a fine tooth comb, still nothing. Agent Cunningham was one of  
the bureau's best Profilers and he had been asked to go over the  
files of all of the workers, none of them had fit the profiles and  
so he'd had to move on to more pressing cases. Until this morning  
when another couple had been found, a young navy diver and his wife  
who had been on their honeymoon. That was why he had called Gibbs,  
now it was his case and Agent Cunningham was more than happy to hand  
it over.  
"Gibbs, it's good to see you. Hey what happened to your  
foot?" Jeff  
asked as he stood up to shake Gibbs hand.  
"Boating accident, what have you got for me?" Gibbs sat down  
across  
from Jeff and reached for the file that Jeff handed to him.  
"Second class diver Brian Crassey and his wife Julia Crassey were  
found along the property line of the Ying and Yang spa in northern  
California. Crassey was stabbed and his wife was strangled."  
"Local authorities?" Gibbs questioned as he skimmed over the  
file.  
"Are more than happy to hand over the reigns to you, as am I.  
This  
case has us all stumped. How long will it take you to get your team  
ready?"  
Gibbs smiled, "How long will it take you to get the documents  
ready?"

Part 3

Tony was sitting at Kate's desk typing on her computer when Gibbs  
shouted his name, making him jump in his chair and causing his knee  
to smack against the desk.  
"Shit!" He yelled as he grabbed his knee and attempted to  
stand  
up. "What the hell was that for?"  
"What are you doing at Todd's desk?"  
"Helping her finish a report."  
Gibbs gave him a questioning look but walked over to his own  
desk, "Where is Kate by the way?"  
"Down in the lab with Abby. Hey where were you today?"  
"I'll explain in a minute, let's go down to the lab and  
talk to  
Kate." Gibbs began limping towards the elevator with Tony in tow.  
"You want me to carry you boss?"  
"Ask me something like that again and I'm going to tell Kate  
you  
were screwing around on her computer."

In the lab  
Tony and Gibbs walked into the lab and found Kate and Abby deep in  
conversation.  
"Gibbs! I heard about your little accident, Good to know I'm  
not the  
only one around here who sometimes likes it rough." Abby gave  
Gibbs  
a mischievous look as Kate tried suppressing her laughter.  
Gibbs fixed his stare on Kate whose laughter quickly stopped. "I  
swear it wasn't me. If you're going to glare at someone,  
glare at  
the boy behind you with the one track mind."  
Tony opened his mouth to say something but Gibbs cut him off, "My  
love life besides we've got a knew case."  
Tony Kate and Abby listened intently as Gibbs explained to them  
about the case.  
"So when we headed to California boss?"  
"As soon as the FBI sends us some of the documents you guys are  
going to need."  
Kate gave Gibbs a suspicious look, "What documents?"  
"Driving Licenses, Credit Cards among other things."  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Why do we need all of this stuff boss?"  
A wicked grin spread over Gibbs face which made all of them feel  
uneasy.  
"You two are going under cover and posing as a married  
couple."  
"What? No, no way am I going to pretend to be married to  
that…"  
"Whoa! What the hell did I ever do to you?"  
Gibbs began walking out of the lab when he called back, "Well for  
one you were just screwing around on her computer."  
"Tony!"  
Gibbs was still smiling as the elevator doors closed and he heard  
Abby yelling at Kate to be careful around her microscope and for  
Tony to stop using her as a shield.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chpt. 2

"So boss, what exactly does this undercover investigation entail?" Tony asked as he put down the file he had been reviewing since they had boarded the jet. "Are my lovely wife' and I allowed to explore all of the joys of marriage?" Tony was grinning wickedly at Gibbs who gave a sigh and looked back down at the evidence report that he had been reading. He had finally decided that Tony's goal in life was to annoy the hell out of Kate; he was just waiting to see what happened when he pushed too many of her buttons.

"Hey Tony, what's that on your shoe?" Kate asked casually  
from herseat next to him on the plane. When Tony leaned forward to inspect his shoe, she smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! Kate, what the hell was that for?"

"What do you think?"

"We're supposed to be a happily married couple."

"When the plane lands, I'll act like I'm madly in love with you, but until then you're my annoying partner, who for some reason I put with."

"Because you're madly in love with me?" Tony ducked as Kate raised her hand again and poked her in a kidney which made her jump in her seat. "I'm warning you now Todd, you get me I get you."

"No one will be getting anyone as soon as this plane lands," Gibbs announced abruptly with an annoyed expression on his face."Let's go over your stories, Kate."

"I'm Caitlyn Dering Merisi from St. Louis, Missouri and I moved toWest Virginia with my husband Tony because he was made partner in his law firm and they needed someone to head up the new Virginia office. I myself am an architect and I just finished constructing a new restaurant called, Oubliez Paris. We have no children but are  
planning on beginning to try within the year. I have one sisterwhose name is Kelly and is married to Brian Fulke; they are pregnant with their first children, twin girls. My parents have been happily married for forty-two years and still live in St. Louis."

"Good, DiNozzo?"

"I'm Anthony Michael Merisi who graduated from Washington University Law School with honors and got a job right away in the Ainsworth and Ackeman law firm. Wash U. was where I met Kate and fell madly in love. I have two brothers and a sister who died when she was three. My oldest brother's name is Andrew who lives with his longtime girlfriend Melanie. My other brother Scott is married to a woman named Stephanie and they have two boys and are expecting a girl in the fall. My parents are divorced and have both remarried. My father and his wife Laura live in Florida and my mom and her husband Ned live in South Carolina."

"Good and how did you two meet?"

"Tony was throwing a Frisbee in the quad with his friend Luke, who was also his best man at our wedding, and it hit me in the head. He just smiled at me and apologized, I knew then that I was going to marry him."

"When were you married?"

"On October 14, 1999, happiest day of my life." Tony smiled sweetly at Kate and pretended to lean in for a kiss but before he got any closer, Kate grabbed his face with one hand and smushed his cheeks together.

"Gibbs, am I seriously going to have to kiss this guy? Cuz if so, I'm gonna need a raise." The knowledge of how couples are supposed to act had finally hit her. She and Tony would be constantly touching, holding hands, and perhaps even kissing. The idea of being  
that close to Tony for a few days sent a shiver up her spine that she knew wasn't from disgust.

Tony finally got out of Kate's grasp and rubbed his jaw with a hurt expression on his face.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Kate." Over the intercom the pilot announced they would be landing in a few minutes.

Tony cracked another thousand-watt smile, "its show time."


	3. Chpt 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Rated: PG  
Pairing: Kate/Tony  
Summary: Kate and Tony go undercover as a married couple and the  
close quarters bring out some feelings.  
Spoilers: brief reference to Minimum Security, so small though that  
you can barely even tell.

Chpt. 3

"You have got to be joking me, that bed looks way too small."  
Kate dropped her bags on the floor by the door and began inspecting their small cabin. At check-in she and Tony had been arm in arm and then as they sat through the welcoming speech, they had been holding  
hands and she had been leaning on his shoulder. She had never  
noticed that Tony was the type of guy that was perfect for snuggling  
up with. Though he had lived up to his reputation of being a smart  
mouth. Throughout the speech by the owners of the spa, Tony's  
remarks had her suppressing laughter, making the other guests look  
at her in disgust. Now the idea of spending her nights trapped with him in a little bed was making her uneasy. "God this place is beautiful," she said as she peered out one of their windows that looked out into the woods. "I wonder if all of the cabins are placed this far into  
the woods." She turned to Tony who was setting up his computer.

"I don't know. It's kind of convenient for the killer or  
killers though. To have each couple in separate cabins through out the  
property. No witnesses to see or hear anything." He had to noticed the tiny bed and was filled with a sense of wariness; he was  
attracted to Kate, hell what straight man wouldn't be? But that  
attraction had to be kept under wraps and he was already finding it  
difficult considering their close proximities.

"You think it's more than one person?" Kate began to unpack her bags, taking the top drawers of the dresser.

"I don't know, it just seems that killing couples would be  
too hard for just one person. You'd have to be able to subdue both of them at roughly the same time."

"The Tox screens indicated traces of chloroform in their blood  
stream. He or she could have held it over their mouths while they  
were sleeping."

"At the same time? I for one would start fighting back if I felt  
someone putting something over my mouth."  
Kate paused while hanging up a skirt, "That's true." She thought about it for a moment before reaching into the closet, "Maybe he or she drugged them before hand, in their food or something to make them weak and then used the chloroform just in case."

Tony stared at her intently for a moment before returning to his own  
unpacking. "That's a good angle. When Gibbs calls tonight we'll ask him about it. Though I for one don't think it's a woman."

Kate stopped setting up her computer and whipped around to face  
Tony. "You don't think a woman would be strong enough to  
subdue two people at once?"

Tony put up his hands in defense, "Hang on, I don't think  
it's a woman because for one, most serial killers are men and two, Gibbs said that Agent Cunningham's profile doesn't fit that of a  
woman."

"True," she checked her watch and frowned "Damn we have  
to start getting ready for dinner. Tonight it's formal so wear a  
suit." Kate grabbed the black dress that she brought and headed towards the bathroom.

"Yes mother. And hey, why do you get the bathroom?"

"Because I'm the woman Tony, you said it yourself, the woman thing  
always comes up when the ships seeking or there's a  
bathroom." With that she closed the door and Tony could hear the click of the lock. He chuckled to himself as he pulled off his shirt and began to get ready for the evening ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chpt. 4

Dinner that evening was an interesting affair, Kate and Tony were placed at a table with three other couples, the Becket's a middle aged couple from Maine who were obviously here as a last resort to salvage their marriage. The Collamore's, a newlywed couple from Chicago who had inherited their trust funds and were now living a care free life style of vacationing wherever and whenever they wanted. And the Orton's, a couple from Baltimore who have been married for two years and were simply taking a small vacation to get away together from their demanding jobs as a pediatrician and a surgeon. Tony found it hard to keep a straight face throughout the meal as the Becket's bickered throughout the meal and the Collamore's talked baby talk to one another and seemed oblivious to anyone else at the table.

"So Kate, what are you two here for?" The Orton's were obviously ignoring the other two couples as well.

Kate smiled adoringly at Tony and slid her hand into his, "Actually I had know idea we were coming until this morning, Mr. Wonderful over here surprised me with this trip over breakfast. He already had my bags packed and the taxi waiting outside to take us to the airport."

"Not only is your husband romantic but he also has good taste, that dress is gorgeous." Mrs. Orton smiled playfully at her husband, "How come you never do anything like that for me?"

"All of those romantic dinners at you're office, that diamond necklace that you're wearing, and those little love notes that I write you aren't enough?"

Kate playfully hit Tony on the arm, "How come you never do any of that stuff for me?" Tony sat there speechless for a moment before turning to Mr. Orton, "See, they're never satisfied." They all shared a good laugh but were interrupted by the owners of the spa who had been breezing throughout the dining room, stopping by each table to get to know their guests.

"I trust by those beautiful laughs I hear that everything is going well?" Mrs. Bontecou was in her mid-50's and her husband was only a few years older than her. He had inherited the land for the spa from his parents and both had inherited at least ten million each from their parent's deaths. They had been running the spa now for over twenty years and it was now one of the most successful spas in the United States.

"Everything is wonderful, the food is delicious." Tony flashed the Bontecou's one of his smiles and traced the lines of Kate's palm with his fingertip. He could get used to playing the happy couple.

"About our schedules for tomorrow." Mrs. Collamore's normal voice wasn't much better than her baby voice; it was actually more annoying if that was possible. "Are they set in stone or is it ok if we miss a few of our sessions." She gave her husband a blatant sexual look that wasn't lost on anyone at the table.

Mr. Bontecou very effectively saved the awkward moment, "Obviously this is your vacation, but if you do miss one of your appointments it would wonderful if you could call before hand to tell our staff so perhaps they can reschedule for you." He smile was sweet but reserved, he didn't have the genuine people skills that his wife had, he was obvious all business while she was all party.

"Now if you'll excuse us my dears, we must greet our other guests as well. Have a wonderful evening!" And with that Mrs. Bontecou breezed away to the next table with her husband in tow.

Kate and Tony stayed for another hour, checking out the staff and sizing up the rest of the guests. It was a little past ten when they said their goodnights and made their way back to their cabin. Tony placed his hand at the small of Kate's back guiding her along the path before she slid her arm through his.

"We're supposed to be a married couple, not partners." She whispered in his ear.

"What are you talking about?" Tony kept his voice low as he slowed their place slightly to hear what Kate had to say.

"You do that at crime scenes and when we're in crowds. I don't associate that as a couple thing anymore."

"Yea, but some people do." Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, he felt Kate stiffen and saw her eyes move ever so slowly, taking in their surroundings.

"Remember we have to call your dad when we get back, he wants to know if this place would be a good spot for him and Laura."

Tony stifled a chuckle at the thought of Gibbs as his father. "Or we could not call him and become completely isolated for a few days." They had reached their cabin and Kate was unlocking the door, but before she opened it she turned around to face Tony.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She began unbuttoning his jacket and then opened the door leading him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: slight Minimum Security  
Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chpt. 5

"Kate that was not nice at all, getting a mans hopes up like that and shooting him back down." Tony flopped down on the bed and gave her a playful grin. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a tease."

"I felt like someone was watching us Tony, believe me I didn't enjoy it anymore than you did." Kate sat at the desk and was waiting for Gibbs to answer his phone.

"Who said I didn't enjoy it?" he flashed another killer smile that wilted after a moment underneath her piercing glare.

"Gibbs." Gibbs had been in the shower and had finally heard his phone ringing.

"Hey it's Kate, we just got back from dinner."

"And?"

"And nothing, the couples that we sat with are as normal as couples go, the owners are polite and know how to read people and give them what they want."

"And the other staff?" Gibbs was getting impatient.

"From what we could tell there was nothing abnormal about any of them."

"From what you can tell?"

"This isn't exactly the place where you have in-depth conversations with 'the help. Hang on Tony wants to talk to you."

"Hey boss, you miss us."

"Not really. What do you want DiNozzo?"

"Just wanted to hear your lovely voice, and also to ask you when you wanted to go over the crime scenes."

"Is it possible for you two to get away tomorrow without causing any unwanted attention?"

"Actually we can get away whenever, we can escape back to our little love shack and act like the happily married couple we are. Ow! Kate! I said act!" Tony was ducking his head and putting his free arm up in defense as Kate prepared to throw another pillow at him.

Gibbs smiled in spite of himself, it sounded like Tony was giving Kate a hard time but Kate seemed to be standing her ground. "DiNozzo, you better be acting professional or I promise you once this case is over you can start looking for another job."

"I'm always professional boss." Tony winked at Kate and mouthed 'I dare you,' to her as she raised up another pillow.

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning with the file on the owners since I'm finished with it and then we'll take it from there. And Tony, be nice." With that Gibbs hung up the phone and started getting ready for bed, the beginnings of a headache were beginning to form in the back of his head. He needed to sleep, but he also needed to solve this case.

Tony hung up the phone and made his way over to the desk where both of their phone chargers were located, "Gibbs is gonna come by early tomorrow morning, and knowing him that probably means about the butt-crack of dawn. We should get some sleep." Kate nodded her head in agreement before moving over to her dresser to start getting ready for bed. After grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt she headed towards the bathroom to change, only to find Tony blocking her way.

"Where do you think you're going Todd?"

"To change, so if you'll excuse me." Kate tried to get past him but he put up his arm to stop her.

"Kate I get the bathroom first this time since you got it first last time, and besides I have to pee."

"Can't you hold it till I'm done?"

"Why do you want the bathroom so badly?"

"So that I can change, Tony."

"You can change out here."

"The bathroom door doesn't lock from out here."

"So you think that I'll try and sneak a peak at you? Come on Kate, I'm not you."

Kate's eyes became wide with surprise, "It was five in the morning and you were screaming "halt!" in you're room, what was I supposed to do knock?"

Tony grinned wickedly at her as he moved into the bathroom, "That would have been the polite thing to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: slight Minimum Security  
Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chapt. 6

Kate walked out of the bathroom to find Tony already in bed pecking away on his laptop. She gave a slight chuckle and climbed into her side of the bed, allowing herself to sink into the down mattress and pull the down comforter up to her chest. "Tony, you really need to learn how to type." She gave him a look out of the corner of her eye before reaching over and grabbing the book she had brought from home off of her bedside table.

"And you really need to read the case files instead of your little book."

"I've already memorized all of the case files, besides reading something different helps to clear my mind so I can focus more on the case." Kate read a few pages before her eyes became heavy closing her book she replaced it and turned off her light.

"You going to sleep?"

"No DiNozzo, I enjoy reading in the dark." Kate turned on her side with her back facing him, trying to make sure that neither of them would be touching when they slept for propriety's sake. A few minutes later Tony followed suet and tried his hardest not to touch her while they slept. But the warmth of her body was creeping over to his side of the bed and he couldn't escape it. 'Damn you Todd." He thought as he drifted off to sleep and tried to get her out of his mind so that his dreams would not once again be filled with her. Next to him in the bed, Kate's line of thinking was following his. She wanted desperately to escape the warmth of his body now encircling hers as she drifted off to sleep.

'Damn you DiNozzo'

The sharp ringing of a cell phone brought Kate out of the best sleep she'd had in a long time. She was surprised to find herself curled into Tony's body with her head on his chest and his arm encircling her waist.

"Kate that's yours," Tony's groggy voice woke her up enough to roll over and grab her phone off of the table.

"Hello?" her voice was just as groggy as Tony's and without thinking she moved back into her original position, curled beside him.

"Have you looked outside this morning? It poured during the night and its still raining now!"

"Good morning to you to Gibbs." Kate's eyes were still closed and she was too tired to really understand what her boss was saying.

"Our crime scenes' going to be nonexistent if this keeps up."

"Doesn't the FBI have the evidence from the latest crime scene already?"

"That's the easy way out Caitlyn; I wanted us to get a feel for the crime scene ourselves. As a profiler you should know that."

"Gibbs, it's five in the morning, and I'm in the most comfortable bed in the world. I don't even know my middle name right now."

Gibbs muttered something she couldn't understand before finally saying, "We're going to have to wait till the rain stops anyways so I'll be by your cabin later." With that he hung up the phone, without giving Kate a chance to ask how he planned on getting to their cabin unnoticed. She moved away from Tony to put her phone back on the table and lay back on her side, deciding it would be best to put some distance between them. To her surprise, Tony followed her and pressed himself against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kate stiffened for a moment before realizing that he must be asleep. She had to admit that she'd never felt so comfortable cuddling with another man. She closed her eyes and once again drifted off to sleep with images that should never have been in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chapt. 7

Tony woke up with a pounding head, before he realized that it was actually someone pounding on the door. 'That better be room service.' He was about to get out of bed before he realized that he was wrapped around his partner. 'O crap,' he was amazed that Kate hadn't shot him yet. He tried to untangle himself from her without waking her up but as he moved away she stirred slightly and rolled into him. 'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up.' He prayed as he made his way out of the bed, he was so silent that he made it half way to the door when she finally opened her eyes.

"Who's at the door?" her voice was thick with sleep and her eyes were fighting to stay open.

"It's too early Kate; my X-Ray vision hasn't started working yet." Tony gave her a look before opened the door and barely jumped out of the way when Gibbs came barreling in headfirst with a cart.

"Jesus Gibbs! You trying to run me over?" Tony closed the door quickly and gave Gibbs a hurt look.

"You two still asleep?" Gibbs eyed Kate questionably as she stumbled out of bed and made her way over to the cart that contained their breakfast.

"Yes Gibbs, we were still asleep. It's what normal people do on vacation, they sleep in. When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"Can't remember, and anyways, you're not on vacation." Gibbs eyed the bed questionably. "Did you two sleep together?"

"Where else were we supposed to sleep Gibbs? And don't worry Tony was a perfect gentleman. He stayed on his side of the bed." Kate pretended to be interested in the food that Gibbs had brought so that she wouldn't have to look either of them in the eye.

Tony tried not to show the grin that was about to spread across his lips and was about to pour himself a cup of coffee before he finally got a good look at what Gibbs was wearing.

"What the hell are you looking at DiNozzo?" Gibbs glared angrily at Tony, he already felt like a fool in his get-up.

Tony was grinning wickedly, "Absolutely nothing boss." He quickly busied himself with pouring his coffee so that he didn't have to look at Gibbs.

"Where did you get that outfit Gibbs?" She to had noticed that Gibbs was dressed as a spa worker, white collared shirt, white pants, and white shoes. "You look more like an orderly than a staffer." Apparently being tired made her bold.

"I had to be able to get to you two unnoticed remember? And Kate, its N-CIS not A-CIS." Gibbs motioned towards the T-Shirt Kate had worn to bed with ARMY written across it. Kate simply rolled her eyes and reached for the coffee that Tony handed her, taking a grateful sip before reaching for the file that Gibbs had brought with him.

"You two come up with any new theories last night?" Gibbs began inspecting the cabin; all of the cabins at the spa had different styles, none of the murder victims stayed in the same cabin or the same style of cabin, which meant that the killer was not territorial to a degree.

"Kate had a theory on the killer's boss." Tony grabbed a croissant out of Kate's hand before she was able to take a bite.

"What? O yea, I was thinking that maybe they didn't use just chloroform to subdue the victims; maybe they put something in their food also. It would have been too hard to subdue two people at once." Kate grabbed the croissant back from Tony and took as big a bite as she could out of it all the while glaring at Tony.

"You got anything DiNozzo or are you letting Kate do all of the work?" Gibbs had finished his inspection of the cabin and was considering Kate's theory.

"I think it's more than one person." Tony was glaring back at Kate who couldn't hide her smirk.

"Serial killers rarely work together DiNozzo, and if Kate's right there wouldn't need to be two."

"This is a rare case boss, and I'm just going with different options because there's nothing else to go on." Tony knew that this case was bugging Gibbs because they had so little to go on, but he didn't appreciate Gibbs just shutting down his theory.

"That's true, I've already been to the crime scene and there's not much to see. I've got a meeting with the locals in a half hour; can you two get away from your appointments this afternoon?"

"No problem boss, we'll just go inform everyone that we've gone back into the honeymoon stage." He winked wickedly at Kate and then moved towards his dresser to start getting ready for the day.

"I do have permission to shoot him right?" Kate was still glaring at Tony's back as he moved to the bathroom.

"After this case Kate, you can do anything you want to him."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: none

Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG-13

Chpt. 8

Kate and Tony lay side by side on their bed with looks of ecstasy and satisfaction on their faces.

"Tony, I would gladly pretend to be your wife for the rest of my life, if we can do that everyday."

Tony smiled wickedly and silently agreed with her. After everything that they had just done, he would gladly pretend to be her husband everyday as well.

"We should get up, Gibbs wants us to meet him in a half hour."

Kate groaned in protest but got up from the bed, tightening the knot on her plush spa robe as she did. "I don't think I've ever been so relaxed. How much do you think they pay the masseurs?" After Gibbs had left they had made their way to their first appointments of separate facials and then couples massages.

"Whatever it is they should double it, because they deserve every penny." Tony got up as well and reluctantly pulled on a pair of pants under his robe before discarding it all together.

"Tony, put a shirt on!" Kate had turned around to find a shirtless Tony searching for something to wear

"Kate, you've seen me naked before, I think it's ok if you see me without a shirt on. Unless," he made his way over to her, "does this make you uncomfortable?" His smile was pure evil as he leaned in closer to her. But Kate wasn't having any of it, she stepped closer to him and stared him right in the eyes.

"No DiNozzo, you walking around without a shirt on isn't quite enough to make me uncomfortable."

"What about if I was naked?"

"Been there and seen that," Kate lowered her eyes and then brought them back up to meet his, "doesn't make me uncomfortable in any way."

"What about all hot and bothered?"

Kate rolled her eyes and walked away from him, "You wish DiNozzo."

"Are we sure this is a crime scene? There's nothing here!" Tony walked beside Kate into a small clearing about two miles into the woods.

"I don't think there was anything here even before it rained." Kate looked around and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"It has been a few days, plus the FBI gathered all of the evidence. I really just want you two to get a feel of the area." Gibbs had arrived and was staring around the clearing, this case had so many dead ends that he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Kate began circling the clearing, walking along the edges of where the trees ended and the grass began. "I think the killers know their way around these woods, they're really deep and a person could easily get lost." She paused and peered into the woods, something about this case gave her an eerie feeling and she couldn't put her finger on it. A twig snapped behind her and she reached for her gun.

"Whoa, Kate take it easy, it's just me." Tony put his hand on hers to keep her from pulling out her gun. "You ok?"

"I'm fine DiNozzo, something isn't right." She looked around again, trying to figure out what it was that was putting her on edge.

Tony followed her eyes and then it hit him, "They're showing us how powerful they are. They're showing us that they can do anything they want and we can't touch them. That's why they put the bodies in clearings instead of in the woods where it would take much longer to find them, that's why they don't even bury them. They want us to find them."

"They keep placing the bodies closer and closer into the woods, they're getting bolder, which means sooner or later they're going to make a mistake." Another chill ran down Kate's spine and she moved unconsciously closer to Tony.

Gibbs looked at his teammates in silent surprise; their heads were still completely in the case even though they had to pretend to be husband and wife and were getting spa treatments everyday.

"Lets just hope its sooner rather than later."


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt. 9

"Kate, we've been over this a hundred times." Tony groaned in protest as Kate reached for another crime scene photograph. "We're going nowhere in hurry looking at this stuff." Kate stared at the photograph without even seeing it. She had to admit that Tony was right; they'd been at this since they had gotten back from the crime scene. "People are gonna think that we're sex addicts." Tony winked at her and was caught completely off guard when she knocked him over with her body. Standing above him she glared down at him.

"DiNozzo, I swear to God if you make one more remark like that I'm going to…"

"Tell Gibbs?" Tony had recovered from the shock of being tackled by his partner and was grinning mockingly at her. "Listen Todd," he stood up to face her "We've been at this for four hours straight now, let's order room service and take a break. Better yet, why don't you try out the Jacuzzi bathtub in there while we're waiting all right?" He began to gently push her towards the bathroom door, "That way after dinner we'll both have our heads clear and we'll have a better shot at finding something that we've missed."

"What are you going to do?" The idea of soaking in the bathtub for a good half hour was sounding wonderful to Kate.

"I'm going to take a quick power nap without you hogging all of the blankets." He winked at her before pushing her into the bathroom and closing the door.

"How could I hog all the blankets when we were curled up together the whole night?" Kate muttered as she turned on the faucets and sprinkled a handful of bath salts and poured some scented oil into the steaming churning water. After a few minutes she sank gratefully into the warmth and allowed herself to doze. Only to be disturbed a few minutes later by a knock at the door.

"Kate, I forgot to ask what do you want from room service?"

"I don't care Tony, whatever you're having." She waited a few moments to see if he needed anything else before settling back and allowing the jets to release all the tension that had crept its way back into her muscles after her massage.

After ordering dinner and putting away all the photographs and files, Tony lay back on their bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He woke up to Kate gently shaking his shoulder telling him to hop in the shower real fast before the food came.

"Why do I need to Kate?" Tony moved towards the bathroom that was still full of steam from Kate's bath.

"Because I'm all wet," She said very matter-of-factly.

"I'm still not following."

"If I'm all wet, and my husband is perfectly dry and completely dressed, what sense is that going to make to room service?" Kate grinned wickedly at him as she closed the door without leaving him chance to comment.

Fifteen minutes later they sat on the floor dipping lobster meat into melted butter.

"I can't believe you ordered lobster Tony." Kate had been more than a little surprised when room service had shown up with two huge lobsters, garden salads, and chocolate cake for dessert.

"Well one, it was the only thing on that damn menu that wasn't tofu, organic, or completely fat free. And two, we get to charge it, so why not live a little?"

Kate grinned in response, the rest of the meal consisted of comfortable silences and small talk. After they had cleared the dishes and placed them back on the cart outside, they got back to the crime scene photographs.

"The way the bodies are positioned is bugging me." Kate held a photograph up to Tony who took it from her and began to examine it.

"It's very romantic, laying on their sides facing each other, almost as if they were talking to each other." His eyes shot up at Kate, "The men were stabbed and the women were strangled."

Kate couldn't figure out what he getting at until she looked at the photographs of the wounds more closely, "The men were penetrated, and the women,"

"Were forced to look at their killer in the eye while they killed them."

"If we're looking for one killer, one or both of them is a woman."

Tony paused for a second, "We're looking for a couple."

"What?"

"Kate look at it this way, the men were penetrated by a knife at least a dozen times, if it's a woman it's a crime of passion and of sexual frustration of something she doesn't have."

"Penis envy? You have got to be joking me."

"Not that necessarily but maybe she has an issue with men in general, perhaps she was raped when she was younger."

"And the women were killed by a man, because they couldn't be what he wanted them to be, they couldn't give him what they wanted."

"Were the women raped?"

Kate reached for the autopsy reports, "Nope and neither were the men. No sign of sexual assault what so ever."

Tony sighed in frustration, "Do you think we should call Gibbs?"

Kate checked her watch and shook her head, "It's getting pretty late and he said he had another meeting tonight. We'll call him first thing in the morning; we also need to call Abby to see if she's found anything." Kate stretched and stood up, "You ready to go to bed?"

"With you Kate, always." Tony walked towards his dresser to get out pajamas and was surprised when Kate didn't follow him, yell at him, or throw something at him. When he turned around to comment he saw the bathroom door closed and heard running water. He shrugged his shoulders and quickly changed. "Kate, I need to get in there."

"The doors not locked DiNozzo, you can come in."

When Tony opened the door, Kate was just starting to brush her teeth. "Scootch over, and let me have some room." All of a sudden he felt very strange; it felt so domestic standing here and brushing his teeth with her, as if they'd been doing it for years. He put his head in the sink to spit when he felt something wet hit the top of his head.

"Kate?" he stood up and looked at his partner who had a hand over her mouth and was trying not to laugh. "Did you just spit on my head?" That did it, she couldn't hold it in anymore and fit of laughter overcame her.

"Tony," she was finally able to get out as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Uh uh, sure." Tony grabbed a towel and began to wipe the back of his head vigorously. Kate was still chuckling softly as he finished and made his way back to the bed. And then he felt it, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he knew he was being watched. He silently thanked God that they had thought to put the pictures away or else their cover would have been blown. Tony nonchalantly reached for a magazine and was flipping through it when Kate walked in. She felt it to, he could tell. But his telling came from hours upon hours of working together and learning each others body language. She crawled into bed beside him and curled up next to him putting her head on his chest.

"Do you think they'll be mad at us because we missed our appointments this afternoon?"

Tony put down his magazine and slid down onto his pillows, wrapping his arms around her.

"They're still getting our money so I don't think they're going to care all that much, besides if anyone says anything we can just tell them we were trying to make a baby." Tony grinned wickedly at her as he reached to turn out the light.

"Tony," Kate whispered in his ear as they lay there in the dark with the moonlight streaming across the floor. "Who do you thinks out there?"

Tony rolled Kate onto her side and continued to hold her against him, someone was out there watching them and that worried him. "I guess we'll find out when we catch the killers." They spent the rest of the night in silence and didn't sleep until the sun was about to rise. The killers had been out hunting for their next victims, and both prayed they hadn't found them yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: none

Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chpt. 10

Gibbs rolled over and reached for his cell phone that was ringing to close to his head.

"Gibbs."

"Morning Gibbs, you sound chipper." Abby's voice was slightly too perky for this early in the morning.

"Abby, I just went to bed a few hours ago, you mind telling me what this is about?"

"Of course, I retested everything from the crime scenes. Believe it or not the FBI did a decent job. The only thing that isn't consistent was the blood tests. I found trace amounts of Clorazepate Dipotassium. It's a type of sedative that when used with food can make you extremely drowsy and slows your reaction time. Because there were trace amounts I think that the victims ingested it through there food."

"Why didn't the FBI catch this?"

"Cuz, I don't work for them Gibbs." Abby smiled into the phone as she heard Gibbs chuckle. "How are Kate and Tony doing?"

Gibbs sighed, "Well you know Kate and you know Tony, so how you think they're doing?"

"Frankly I'm surprised that Kate hasn't killed them yet. You want me to call them with what I've found?"

"No that's ok I'm going to call them in little while so I'll tell them then." Gibbs hung up the phone and pulled himself out of bed. So Kate had been right, the victims had been drugged before to make it easier to subdue them. Gibbs took a good look at himself in the mirror before turning on the shower, he wondered if he sometimes didn't give his team enough credit, but he was a marine and praise was not so easily given.

"Someone was watching us last night Gibbs." Kate sat on the edge of their bed talking to Gibbs on her cell phone. When Gibbs had called they had already been awake for an hour and had just finished breakfast.

"How?" Gibbs had an eerie feeling about this. If someone was watching them then they either knew who Tony and Kate really were or the killers had chosen their next victims.

"Tony and I sleep with the windows and curtains open to let fresh air in. We think someone was behind the trees right outside our windows last night. Tony's out there checking right now."

"I found a set of footprints by the trees; they look like someone was standing there for awhile." Tony had returned and placed his camera on the table. "Tell Gibbs I took pictures and I'll upload them to Abby in a minute."

"Damn it, you two be careful today, just act like normal spa members and go to all of your appointments. Kate, you were right Abby found traces of a sedative besides chloroform in the victim's blood, which means they were drugged before hand."

Kate looked up at Tony and gave him a wicked grin, "Thanks Gibbs, I need to get dressed so Tony will tell you what we found last night." Kate handed her phone to Tony all the while grinning at him.

"Boss, what'd you do to make Kate grin like that?"

"Nothing DiNozzo, what'd you find?"

After Tony got finished explaining what he and Kate had discovered last night, they headed up to the spa for their treatments that morning. Mud wraps, manicure and pedicures, and then hot stone massages. In the afternoon Kate was off to learn about makeup and Tony swam laps in the pool. They met afterwards at their cabin and Kate sank, exhausted onto the bed.

"Don't get me wrong DiNozzo, I'm a girl and I love makeup, but that was too much. Those women, they don't think about anything else except clothes, makeup, and their little circle of friends."

Tony sank down beside her, "why did they schedule my massage before my swimming? My muscles are all tight again."

"You that out of shape DiNozzo?" Kate smiled innocently at him and was shocked when he hit her with a pillow. "DiNozzo!"

"What?"

"You just hit me with a pillow!" Kate was sitting up glaring down at him.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"What ever you say Todd, what do we have to wear tonight for dinner?"

"Nice casual and I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Tony stood up and walked over to the closet.

"Change subjects like that, it drives me crazy." Kate followed him and bumped him out of the way to get to her clothes.

Tony leaned in closer to her, "Maybe that's why I do it."

"I have no doubt." Kate took a step closer to him before sidestepping around him and making her way towards the bathroom.

Half and hour later they were walking up the path to the main building, Tony held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Nervous?"

"What that we'll blow our cover if it already hasn't been blown and that the killers may already have or have chosen their victims?"

"Yea that"

"Not at all, you?"

"Please Kate." Tony gave her another reassuring squeeze before releasing her as they entered the dining room and began to face the evening ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: none

Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chpt. 11

Tony and Kate smiled and made small talk at dinner, all the while observing everyone around them. Unfortunately for Kate, they had been seated with two of the women from her makeup class that afternoon and would not stop chattering away about eye liners and lipsticks. When Kate noticed Tony surprising a chuckle, she slid her hand down his leg and pinched his thigh. Tony jumped slightly and leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"I warned you Kate, you get me I get you." He flashed her killer grin before starting up with a conversation with one of the men at the table.

"It looks to me that the Orton's have taken a leaf out of your book my dear." The redhead from Kate's class had leaned over and lowered her voice so that only Kate could hear her. "I haven't seen Mrs. Orton all day and my husband tells me that Mr. Orton wasn't in any of his classes today either." She winked knowingly at Kate who forced herself to smile shyly, all the while trying to keep a worried expression of her face. She turned to see if Tony too had heard what the redhead with to much eye makeup had said but he was deep in a conversation about baseball statistics.

'The Orton's haven't shown up for their classes today and no one has seen them tonight either.' Kate was terrified that they were too late and that the killers had already found their next victims. She was about to interrupt Tony with another pinch on the leg when the band started up.

"Tony, you promised that you'd dance with me tonight." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor where other couples were already gathering. "Did you hear what that woman was saying?" Kate pressed herself against Tony's so that no one else would be able to hear their conversation.

"That the Orton's didn't show up for any of their classes today and no one's seen them all night either?"

Kate looked up at him in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"I can listen to two people at once Kate, besides with that guy all I had to do was smile and nod and agree with him. I feel kinda sick though because, man I hate the Cubs."

"I don't have a good feeling about this Tony; I think we should go check on them."

"Kate, it may very well be that they're simply doing what everyone thought we were doing yesterday." He gave her a wink before spinning her gently and pulling her back into his arms.

"Where did you learn how to dance so well?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Kate." He grinned at her before pulling her closer, he told himself that it was because the owners of the spa were dancing right next to them, but he knew he would have to admit that he loved the feel of her body against his.

"I think we should check on them as soon as we get outta here."

"I think so to, one more dance and then we'll say our goodnights."

Twenty minutes later Kate and Tony were walking arm and arm down the path that led to different cottages.

"I'm glad we decided to take a walk tonight, its so pretty out." Kate winked at Tony as they made their way along the path. She began to chatter about her 'sister' and how excited she was about becoming and aunt to twin girls, and how she hoped that they would be identical. Tony was shocked at how easily it all came to her, if anyone over heard their conversation they would think that Kate really was about to become and aunt and that she and her sister talked about the medical aspect of the pregnancy constantly.

"Makes you think about us starting a family to doesn't it?" He stopped her fifteen feet away from the Orton's cottage, once again her body fit against his and he leaned down close enough to kiss her, "You ever make out in the woods before?"

It took Kate a minute to find the words that wouldn't come up; he was so close to her right now, too close. "Yes, but I haven't done it in some time." She winked at him before grabbing his hand and leading him into the woods.

Even with the cover of the trees Kate stayed close to Tony as they made their way through woods toward the Orton's cottage.

"How are we supposed to get a look in their cottage without anyone noticing?" Kate whispered as they came up on the back of the cottage.

"Well the lights are on; I can't decide whether or not that's a good sign or a bad sign." Tony and Kate crept up to the window and peered inside, what they saw made them both duck a little too quickly, causing Tony to bump his head against the wall. They heard Mr. Orton say something to his wife, with one look at each other Kate and Tony shot off through the woods.

They were still running as they ran into their cottage, locking the door behind them.

"Oh my God, oh my God. Do you think they saw us?" Kate had collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles, all the while trying to catch her breath.

"I hope not, how many people actually get up and leave the room while having sex?" Tony was lying next to her on the ground, laughing just as hard as she was. He rolled over to look at her and found her just as close as they had been earlier that evening.  
Kate realized that they shouldn't be this close, that they shouldn't be so close together, but she couldn't roll away.

"We should call Gibbs and then get some sleep." Tony was trying to get his mind off of her, and the best way to do that was to think of Gibbs, who would fire him if he knew what was going on in Tony's mind right now.

"Yea right, Gibbs." Kate smiled weakly and rolled herself up off the ground, she was just thankful that this was their second to last night at the spa and that the Orton's were safe and sound in their cottage. She paused as she reached for her phone, of course that meant the killers were still hunting for their victims, and it wasn't in their profile to wait much longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: none

Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chpt. 12

Kate was reluctant to leave their warm bed, especially the warm body that she was curled around, but she knew they had to get up, today was their last day at the spa and the last chance for them to at least find suspects.

"Tony, come on we have to get up." She nudged him in the shoulder and was answered by an incoherent mumble and his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kate froze for a second, wondering what he was doing, partners weren't supposed to act like this, even undercover.

"Hey, sparky come on we need to get up." Kate attempted to extract herself from his arms but he just held her tighter. "Tony, seriously let go." She felt him loosen his arms slightly and she began to pull away, only to be pushed onto her back and his fingers tickling her stomach and ribs. She squirmed for awhile until breathless from laughter; Tony stood up and began walking towards the bathroom.

"I warned you last night Todd, that I was going to get you."

Since this was their last day, Tony and Kate skipped lunch in the dining room to say they had to pack.

Between bites of their salads Tony and Kate packed up their computers and files, locking them safely in a suitcase before packing up their clothes.

"Mrs. Orton was in my aerobics class this morning; she didn't say anything to me out of the ordinary or give me any weird looks, so I think we're in the clear."

"Mr. Orton was talking to one of the security people before we played tennis, but didn't act suspicious around me, so don't worry."

Suddenly Kate stopped and whipped around to face him, "Tony, I don't know why we were worried in the first place, the killers wouldn't pick a new victim this soon, and it's not in their profile."

"True, but I think they're getting antsy, they keep getting increasingly violent with each murder. Besides, we now have a feel for the area and the people who work at the spa, we're better suited now than we were before to catch these guys."

"Yea, but we still don't have any suspects or any motive."

"We still got to play husband and wife." Tony winked at her and was only met by her piercing glare. "Hey Kate, I'm only trying to look on the positive side of things."

"Let's just finish packing because we have appointments in twenty minutes." As Kate finished packing and setting aside the things she would need for tonight and tomorrow, she couldn't help thinking with a twinge of something that wasn't close to relief or happiness, that this was their last night together. She glanced at Tony as he was packing up his shirts, what would change and what would stay the same after this.

Four hours later Kate walked back into their cabin to find Tony towel drying his hair, "How come you took another shower? Didn't you take one after your mud wrap?"

"I still felt like I was covered in that stuff." Tony grimaced slightly as he finished drying his hair, when he looked back up he finally got a good look at Kate and his hand froze in mid-air. "Whoa Kate, you look amazing."

As a surprise the spa had setup appointments that each woman attending the formal dinner this evening have her hair and makeup done before the event. Kate's hair was falling in gentle waves on her shoulders and around her face, her makeup was simple but looked very elegant and sexy, leaving Tony trying to remember why he was not allowed to have a relationship with this woman.

Kate blushed slightly as she moved past Tony to get her dress out of the closet. This one was also black, like the one she had worn their first night at the spa, but this was strapless with a slit in the side that went up to her thigh, a little too bold for Kate but her sister had insisted on her buying it, telling her that she would never know when it would come in handy. "You better hurry up and get ready because we have to be over there in twenty minutes for the cocktail hour."

Tony was still pulling up his pants when Kate walked out of the bathroom and almost tripped over them when he saw her. 'This woman has got to stop doing this to me.' He thought as he stared at his partner and what she was wearing.

"You ready?" Kate fought back the urge to blush as Tony stared at her, practically with his mouth open. "Come on bubba, we've got to get going." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door and out onto the path, as he slid his hand down to meet hers Tony began to wonder if anything would change after this, and if anything did what would it be?

During the cocktail hour Tony and Kate wandered through the room making small talk with those that they had become familiar with over their stay at the spa. They took in every inch of their surroundings, analyzed every waiter and every guest until finally Tony pulled her aside.

"See anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yea, the bald guy over there is wearing brown shoes with a black suit." Kate winked at Tony and was about to continue when they were interrupted.

"And what are you two love birds hiding from?" Mr. and Mrs. Orton were standing beside them grinning slyly.

Tony wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her against him, "Can't a man want to be alone with his gorgeous wife for a few minutes?"

"Of course, but I must confess that we came over here to get away from the Bontecou's, I'm afraid they'll get on our case about missing our appointments." Mr. Orton winked at Tony, who tried not to laugh and felt Kate stiffen against him.

"Oh don't worry about that, we've missed plenty of our appointments and they haven't said one word." Tony smiled down at Kate who looked up at him and tried to keep the color from rising in her cheeks. She saw something change in his eyes and he leaned down and brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers. A slight blush rose along her cheeks as she turned back toward the Orton's and attempted regain her composure.

'Damn you DiNozzo.' She thought as the Orton's continued to babble on about something that she couldn't quite understand because her mind was fixed on the man next to her, the man who was supposed to be her partner and not someone that she wanted to get to know in any other way.

Tony and Kate dined on a delicious meal and good conversation with those seated at their table. After dinner they danced almost every song until Kate began to feel tired and asked Tony if they could say their goodnights and go back to the cottage and get some sleep. On the way back she felt as if her body was turning to rubber but fought it as long as she could, holding onto Tony just like she had this whole weekend.

"Kate are you ok?" Tony could feel her putting her weight on him and prayed that they would get to the cottage soon because he too was feeling sleepy.

"I'm fine, just tired." She felt him wrap his arms around her tighter and she gave in to the feeling of his warmth, allowing herself to be guided back to their cottage.

When they got back to the cottage she went into the bathroom and quickly changed out of her dress and without bothering to hang it up threw it over a chair and climbed into bed beside Tony who had simply taken off his shoes and crawled into bed. His eyes were half closed and he couldn't remember the last time he had been so tired. He felt Kate's body close to his and he could see that she was already asleep, he was about to pull her into his arms when he realized too late what was happening.

"Kate," he voice slurred as he reached over to wake up his partner. "Kate wake up and get your gun." His eyelids were so heavy and the room was swimming in and out of focus, Kate was so out of it that she hadn't even moved away from him as he shook her. Giving up on waking his partner Tony rolled over and began to search for his cell phone, just then the power went out in the cottage. He fumbled blindly for his phone when he heard the door open and two sets of footsteps walking toward their bed. He fought to keep his eyes open as he gave up on his phone and instead turned back to Kate, only to find her spot on the bed empty.

"Kate," he whimpered helplessly as a rag smelling of chloroform was being pressed against his nose and mouth.

"Don't worry; we'll be taking good care of both of you." A woman's voice hissed sweetly in his ear as the rag was pressed harder against his face; Tony could feel the cold steel of a gun pressed into the back of his neck. From somewhere across the room he heard Kate whimper and begin to put up a struggle with whoever was holding her. With a last surge of strength Tony broke away from the chloroform soaked rag and swung blindly for his attacker until he hit something and heard her cry out and fall back. He ran to where Kate was being held and struck the assailant down before grabbing Kate's arm and pulling her with him, he heard the door open and people shouting. Guns went off and he pulled Kate onto the ground and lay on top of her, more shouting, he couldn't open his eyes. He felt hands pulling Kate away from him,

"Kate" he whispered as he struggled to keep hold of her before his whole world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them  
Spoilers: none

Pairing: Tony/Kate  
Rated: PG

Chpt. 13

"DiNozzo, how you feeling?" Gibbs was leaning over his unconscious agent as he opened his eyes and looked around with a confused expression before rolling onto his side and vomiting up everything he had eaten earlier that evening. "The drugs will do that to you, you should have seen Kate, she wouldn't stop puking for at least ten minutes." Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder and pushed him gently back onto the gurney. Suddenly, Tony became very aware of his surroundings and what had happened came flooding back to him.

"What happened, where's Kate!" Tony attempted to jump up but was met once again by Gibbs's hand pushing him back down.

"She's fine, the paramedics are still checking on her because she had a higher dose of both drugs than you did. As for what happened, something about the cases was bugging me so I decided to read over them again. And then I saw something that was common in all of the statements from the owners, there alibi's were to perfect and they co borated each other to well. Then Abby called and said that the chloroform that was used came from a specific company and she had traced that back to a faulty account owned by a Mr. Yang, which she traced back to Mr. Bontecou's accounts. It wasn't enough for an arrest but I decided to come down here and talk to you guys about it any ways. You're lucky I did."

Tony nodded his agreement. So it had been the Bontecou's all along. Tony sat up and waved off Gibbs hand, "Why?"

"Why does anyone do anything they do DiNozzo? They had been in and out of counseling for a few months before the first murder. And suddenly they stopped; apparently they found something that cured all of their marital problems."

Tony was about to ask more questions but Gibbs held up his hand and told him to lie back and relax, "You're going to the hospital over night for observations just so that they can make sure all of the drugs are out of your system. I'll be over there in the morning to pick you guys up, just get some sleep and worry about the case tomorrow." Gibbs signaled to the paramedics to put Tony into the ambulance and walked over to make sure they were doing the same with Kate. As soon as he saw the doors close and both ambulances drive off he gave a small sigh of relief, he had almost his two best agents and friends and that had scared him. Now with Tony and Kate safe and getting the care that they needed, Gibbs turned his attention onto the two people who had killed so many happy couples.

"How does someone realize that murdering people will save their marriage?" Kate was sitting on the end of Tony's hospital bed, waiting him to finish getting ready because she was more than ready to get out of there.

"According to Gibbs, the first couple they murdered was to keep them quiet and after that they got a taste for it." Tony put his gun in his holster and pulled Kate up from the bed.

"Why did they need to keep them quiet?" As they walked out of the hospital room Kate reached for Tony's hand and then stopped herself, realizing that the case was over and that she no longer had to act like his wife.

"Apparently they tried some new things in the bedroom to help their marriage since counseling didn't seem to." Tony raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a wicked grin.

"You mean," Kate looked at Tony in surprise.

"Or should I say wanted to try some new things in the bedroom, they never got around to it."

"So they got a couple staying at their spa to, experiment with them and then the couple backed out so they killed them, I still don't get it." Kate paused while Tony held the door open for her.

"Think about it Kate, would you want to go to a spa where you knew the owners were not only kinky in the bedroom but were also enlisting there members to join in the fun?"

"But why kill them, why not just offer them hush money?"

"I guess they got caught up in the heat of the moment." They had reached the taxi waiting for them and Tony held the door open for Kate before sliding in beside her. "Haven't you ever done some crazy things in the bedroom?" Tony raised his eyebrows and winked slyly at Kate.

"Was that an invitation DiNozzo?" Kate smiled innocently at him, for once she had stunned him speechless and he just stared at her wide eyed as she gave the taxi driver directions to Gibbs' hotel. "What do you think Gibbs is gonna say?"

"I only talked to him for a minute today and then someone from JAG called; we'll ask him when we get there." Tony watched Kate out of the corner of the eye as she stared out the window; he tried to forget how close he had come to loosing her. His eyes wandered down to her lips and he realized that he might never get another chance to kiss her. He never should have in the first place, because now all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her like she should be kissed. He wondered what was going to happen now, something was different between them, not a bad different, but like something was about to happen and neither of them knew what it was.

Authors Note:

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm working on a sequel at the moment, but it might take me a little while. Thanks again!


End file.
